Feigning Innocence
by MomoMuffin
Summary: Fuji Yuuta had his reasons for transferring to St. Rudolph but there was one specific reason he didn’t plan on ever telling anyone. Unfortunately for him nothing goes by without his older brother finding out. S-FujixOC


**Summary: **Fuji Yuuta had his reasons for transferring to St. Rudolph but there was one specific reason he didn't plan on ever telling anyone. Unfortunately for him nothing goes by without his older brother finding out. When Fuji Syuusuke finds out about Yuuta's 'rejection' he wants nothing more than to do to her what she had done to his brother. And, being who he is, he WILL get what he wants.

**A/N:** Hello fellow readers!. This is MomoMuffin signing in for the first time! I'm truly excited to share a snippet of my overactive imagination and I hope you enjoy it too! This is my first story on fanfiction. Reviews and criticism are welcome. Just, please, don't bite my head off.

* * *

**_Chapter One: Masters of Disguise...?_**

"Mou, Erin-chan. Do you really want a tutor? Because with your current attitude it seems you don't," Kurai Motoko, short blonde hair with light brown eyes, asked.

"Of course I do Mo-chan but do we need to go this far?" Takada Erin, long red hair with forest green eyes, scowled.

"Yes we do! This is the only way. It's either this or no dice," Motoko couldn't sustain the grin that wanted to show on her face.

"Mo-chan!" Erin looked wearily at her best friend, "I don't like where this is going," she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she saw the mischievous gleam in Motoko's eyes.

"Too bad," and with that the short redhead was dragged by the taller blonde towards Seigaku's tennis courts.

* * *

"Ne, Fujiko?" Kikumaru panted, his hands on his knees as he bent forward from exhaustion, his sharp blue eyes stared blankly at the scene he had just jogged by.

"Yes Eiji?" the tennis tensai smiled his everlasting smile with his eyes, as usual, closed. He was a few feet away from the redhead acrobat.

"Did Inui's juice really affect me that much or are there really two girls in costumes?" Kikumaru asked.

Fuji stopped jogging and tilted his head to the side in question as he looked towards the two weird girls. A chuckle came out of his smiling lips as he saw the ridiculous scene before him.

"What do you think they're doing?" Kikumaru asked.

"Who knows," with that the two regulars began to jog again.

* * *

"Erin-chan! Do your part," Motoko cried.

"Mo-chan! I would if this weren't the costume we made four years ago!" Erin looked down at her 'puppy' costume. It was a brown spaghetti strap tan top with brown shorts. Her striped two-toned brown socks stopped a few inches beneath her mid-thigh shorts and on both her hands and feet were paws made of cotton. She had a matching tail on her rear with cotton dog ears on the top of her head completing the look. She had a dog collar with a leash as well, over all looking adorable, but she didn't look, at all, like a real dog.

Motoko wore a trench coat and a detective hat. Dark shades were covering her honey colored eyes. On her feet were big brown rain-boots that were way too big for her feet. To finish her disguise she had a straw on her mouth to give her a 'mysterious' look.

"Bark!" Motoko hissed as she pulled slightly on the leash she had attached to the smaller girl's collar.

"…Bark?" Erin sweatdropped.

"More enthusiasm!" Motoko ordered.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from behind them.

Both girls cringed at the voice in slight fear. They looked at one another before turning around slowly while laughing nervously.

"Arai-kun…what a surprise seeing you here!," she paused, "Why exactly are you here?" Motoko asked him.

"The question is not what 'I' am doing here but what are 'you two' doing here?" he emphasized the nouns in his question.

"We? Well that's a good question! An amazing question to ask!" she looked around, as if looking for something, "Erin-chan, what ARE we doing here?" Motoko turned her body completely towards Erin and grabbed her shoulders then pushed her towards the boy in front of them.

"Mo-chan!" Erin whined softly and then turned toward her senpai and good friend, "Arai-senpai," she laughed nervously with a sheepish smile, "well you see there is this thing we had to do--"

"Mmhm. Because you two always have something to do at the tennis courts," he said sarcastically.

"Arai-senpai don't be so mean. We DO--"

"Hey Arai-kun!" came a voice from behind both girls.

Motoko and Erin turned around and immediately sighed in relief when they saw Seigaku's acrobat heading towards them, surely he would distract their annoyed senior until they could escape. They slowly walked away from both boys when they heard someone chuckle from behind them.

"Mou, Mo-chan! People really like to sneak up on us! Why?! Why is that?" Erin pouted slightly before she turned around and saw Seigaku's tensai standing behind them with an everlasting smile on his lips, his eyes, as usual, closed.

"I think that the reasons why you wanted to talk to Arai-kun were running away as you spoke, Eiji," he put his hands on both the girls' shoulders and led them back towards the two tennis players.

"Nya, I almost forgot! Arai-kun, who are these two girls?" Kikumaru asked with a catlike grin on his face.

"These two girls are my friends from childhood, both younger than me," he pointed towards the blonde, "Kurai Motoko," he then pointed at the short redhead, "Takada Erin," both girls waved hesitantly at them.

"It's nice to meet you!" Motoko grinned after a while.

"What she said!" Erin smiled timidly while hiding behind Motoko.

"Nya, Erin-chan why are you hiding? You look kawaii!" Kikumaru complimented.

"A-ano this is embarrassing! I look--"

"She looks kawaii, ne, Fujiko?" he elbowed the tensai.

"Hai," Fuji's smile broadened, "you said your Takada Erin, ne?" he asked the short redhead.

"Well practically no because it was Arai-senpai who said it not me. You see--" she was elbowed by the blonde girl next girl, "Yes. I did," she pouted as she rubbed her side.

"Hm," the tensai's once closed eyes opened to show sapphire orbs which made both Arai and Kikumaru cringe slightly in fear. They knew something was not right. The counter specialist nodded to both before walking away towards the boy's locker room.

"You're a dog aren't you Erin-chan?" Kikumaru tried to shake the feeling of dread from his system as he asked the other redhead the question.

"Ha--"

"Why exactly are you two in costumes?" Arai's stern voice interrupted her.

"Well. You see, Arai-kun, our Ri-chan needs a tutor--"

"What does that have to do with wearing costumes?!" he exclaimed.

"Nya, Arai-kun, let Motoko-chan finish--"

"Fuji-kun is a tensai right?" came the random question.

"Well, yes but I don't see the point," Arai sweatdropped at the blonde's randomness.

"Come on Erin-chan! We have to catch up to Fuji-kun before he leaves!" with that Motoko grabbed Erin's wrist and ran swiftly towards the boy's locker room. The poor petite redhead gave a bland look as she was dragged away once more.

As the two girls reached the boy's locker room the brunette had just walked out of it. Motoko sped more which forced a yelp of surprise out of the redhead behind her. Once they were at hearing distance the excited girl waved her hand frantically but it didn't get the attention she was hoping for.

"Fuji-kun!" she yelled. The boy turned towards their general direction and looked around before spotting them.

"Aa. Motoko-chan. Erin-chan. What is it that you want?" he asked politely, his face tilted to the side to add a cute confused look to his smiling face.

"Well, Fuji-kun…are you a tensai?" the blonde grinned up at him, knowing the answer already.

"That's what they say. It's not really my place to comment on that," he replied.

"Your too modest, really. Anyway is there anyway that you can, I don't know, tutor Erin-chan?" she pushed the shorter girl forward, said girl squeaked in surprise.

"Well. I have tennis practice," he looked at the girl before his eyes opened, his gaze penetrating her frame. After a moment his eyes closed again and his smile, once again in the same day, widened.

"I guess I could. We can plan everything out tomorrow. Ja," and with that he waved at both girls and walked towards the school gates, a small smirk on his handsome face. He couldn't help but think of how interesting this experience would be...for him at least.


End file.
